game_of_thrones_winter_is_coming_gamefandomcom-20200222-history
Alliance Mobilization
Alliance Mobilization is a week-long event predating War of the Kingdoms (or KVK). Join with your alliance members in point hoarding by doing a variety of quests. You can win up to 24 stages (in Epic Tournament) by completing Quests and up to 9 attempts (+ 1 attempt for 1,000 Diamonds). The higher the stage, the better the rewards. Video Guide Preparation The following items are worth saving up specifically for Alliance Mobilization, so you can easily complete quests. * 10,000 diamonds * * 20 * Quest Refresh Voucher (or a square value of it, like 40, 60) * 10 or more Spirit of Weirwood Tree * 900,000 Alliance Coins * Speed Ups (Optional if you want to go for elite and normal stages) * Using the Iron Bank you can easily complete 'Spend Diamond' quests by starting and cancelling an investment multiple times, they all count towards spending diamonds, and cost you nothing. Quests Alliance leadership can delete unclaimed quests, the quest list will repopulate in 30 minutes. Free Quests The following quests are available for everyone AM - Elite Challenge.png|Complete the third rewards stage in Elite Challenge X times|link=Elite Challenge AM - Normal Challenge.png|Rank in the top 70 in the Normal Challenge X times|link=Normal Challenge AM - Merchant Ship.png|Trade with the Merchant Ship X times|link=Merchant Ship AM - Mysterious Chest.png|Open Mysterious Chest X times|link=Mysterious Chest AM - Rallies.png|Initiate X rallies against Rebel Camps and win|link=Rebel Camps AM - Gather Gold.png|Gather X Gold Dragons|link=Gold Dragons AM - Alliance Coins.png|Spend X Alliance Coins|link=Alliance Coins AM - Gather Iron.png|Gather X Iron|link=Iron AM - Gather Wood.png|Gather X Wood|link=Wood AM - Gather Stone.png|Gather X Stone|link=Stone AM - Increase Power Research.png|Increase Power by X through Research AM - Increase Power.png|Increase Power by X AM - Research.png|Perform X research(s) AM - Training Ground.png|Advance X ranks on the Training Grounds rankings|link=Training Grounds AM - Transport Iron.png|Transport X Iron|link=Iron AM - Weirdwood.png|Complete Weirwood Tree Trial stages X time(s)|link=Weirwood Tree AM - Alliance Quests.png|Complete X Alliance Quest(s)|link=Alliance Quest AM - Gather Any.png|Gather X resources of any kind AM - Recieve Spoils Chest.png|Recieve 1 Spoils Chest|link=Merchant Guild AM - Spend Diamonds.png|Spend X Diamonds|link=Blue Diamond AM - Help Alliance.png|Help Alliance members X time(s) AM - Craft Equipment.png|Craft X equipment|link=Blacksmith AM - Transport Gold Dragons.png|Transport X Gold Dragons|link=Gold Dragons AM - Transport Grain.png|Transport X Grain|link=Grain AM - Transport Wood.png|Transport X Wood|link=Wood AM - Gather Grain.png|Gather X Grain|link=Grain Black Diamond Quests The following quests require you to use real money to complete AM - Game Packs.png|Buy game packs X times Popular Quests The following quests are the best ways to make a lot of points without much effort, provided you saved up some items for some of them. (Like 10,000 Diamonds or Alliance Quest Refresh Vouchers). AM - Weirdwood.png|Complete Weirwood Tree Trial stages X time(s)|link=Weirwood Tree AM - Mysterious Chest.png|Open Mysterious Chest X times|link=Mysterious Chest AM - Merchant Ship.png|Trade with the Merchant Ship X times|link=Merchant Ship AM - Alliance Quests.png|Complete X Alliance Quest(s)|link=Alliance Quest AM - Gather Any.png|Gather X resources of any kind AM - Recieve Spoils Chest.png|Recieve 1 Spoils Chest|link=Merchant Guild AM - Spend Diamonds.png|Spend X Diamonds|link=Blue Diamond AM - Help Alliance.png|Help Alliance members X time(s) AM - Alliance Coins.png|Spend X Alliance Coins|link=Alliance Coin Easy Quests The following quests are easy but often have low rewards AM - Training Ground.png|Advance X ranks on the Training Grounds rankings|link=Training Grounds AM - Research.png|Perform X research(s) AM - Rallies.png|Initiate X rallies against Rebel Camps and win|link=Rebel Camps Rewards You can select one of three choices for each point milestone that your alliance reaches. All members of your alliance receive the same reward, regardless of their individual point score. Category:Events